Episode 4
Episode 4, stylized as ep4, is the fourth installment of Dynamo. Episode 4 was released on November 11, 2012 on YouTube.com via the KarmaPirates channel. The official plot synopsis given by KarmaPirates says "In which Axle Rubix kills an avid reader." Plot synopsis Full plot summary Act 1, Axle Rubix, Gage Mann Act 1 starts with Axle Rubix walking through a tunnel in Shade while eating a poptart, and is suddenly interrupted by a skelettal being called Graydirt the Wretch who materialises behind Axle's back, and proclaims his wish to kill Axle. Axle however bashes in his skull head with both his hands, and Graydirt's body starts to spin and implode and then disappears, while a new smart black leather jack falls from his disappearing body. Axle claims the jacket for himself and walks away. We cut to Gage Mann who wakes up in his RV and finds that both Ava and Axle has left him. He gets up and turns on his record player, puts a roll of tape on top of it, a piece of paper on top of that and a wine glass on top of that. He tapes a sausage to a lamp, then pours some water into the spinning glass and slowly touches the sausage to the glass, causing it to produce a musical note. He then turns on an electronic keyboard which starts to play a beat. He proceeds to make himself a cup of coffee on the roof of his car of his RV, crushing the coffee beans in a sock and sticking it into a mug, heating the mixture in the mug with the light from a lamp through a big lens. After getting a receipt from his work at the Shade Public Library, Gage goes to the apartment of Mr. Stanton and collects some overdue fines. He told Stanton that if he had the money on hand, the fee could be reduced. Gage then goes to the apartment of Mr. Wahlberg to collect overdue fines from him, however it turned out that his fee could not be reduced. Wahlberg however proved to be a violent, temperamental man, as Gage asking him to pay his overdue fines made him so angry he was willing to beat him with a wooden pole. Wahlberg was constantly interrupted by his dog's barking, making him more angry. Just when Wahlberg was about to hit Gage with his pole, Axle Rubix comes to Gage's rescue, grabbing the pole mid-bash and stabbing Wahlberg in his stomach with it. Gage notices that it is Axle, and that he has shaved, and tells him that he "cleaned up nice!" Act 2, Axle Rubix, Gage Mann In act 2, to thank Rubix for saving his life, Gage decided to show Rubix around in Shade. In the evening they stop at the Colorbar, where they have some junkfood. Gage tries to steal a french fry from Rubix. Rubix grabbed Gage's hand to try and take back the fry, but Gage quickly puts it in his mouth. Gage notes that Rubix has not spoken once since they met in the Dustlands, and says that it has left him to believe one of three things: that Rubix is either a super super super chill guy, really stupid or that he has lost his memory. Gage notes that he wasn't super chill since he freaked out about the fries. He then decide to err on the side of flattery and rule out stupidity, concluding that Rubix has lost his memory. Gage mentions that his ex-girlfriend Liz is a psychologist and that she has taught him some things, so he decides to try and explore Axle's repressed memories, by asking him what the first thing he remembers is. Axle uses his hands to mime walking alone in the desert and Gage driving in his RV. Since Gage has already seen this event in person, he asks Axle how he came to the desert. Using various items from the table Axle made a miniature version of his rocket boat and some scenery and uses them to recreate the scene in which he was transported to the Dustlands. Meanwhile Gage narrates what he thinks Axle is trying to convey, however despite getting everything right he thinks that he got most of it wrong and decides they should to go back even further, asking him how he got onto the rocket boat. When Axle is unable to shed light on this Gage suggested going to Liz's house for help. Act 2, Axle Rubix, Gage Mann, Elizabeth Charter, King Act 3 begins at at Liz's home, where before knocking on the door, Gage tells Axle not to make any sexist jokes, since Liz aparently doesn't think they are funny anymore. Inside Gage meets Liz's new boyfriend, Mr. Ricardo, whom Liz met when he helped her look for her keys earlier that day. Liz had told Ricardo about Gage, but when Gage wanted to hear what she had said, Ricardo refused to tell him, stating that "a man does not reveal the private verbal discourse he has with the finer sex," which Gage found to be sexist. Liz asks Axle what his name is. Gage tells her that Axle doesn't talk, and she notes that this means he is mute and not amnesiac, something she does not find nearly as interesting. Gage theorizes he might be both. Liz asks Gage where he has found Axle. When he tells her that he picked him up in the Dustlands Liz recalled that Ava had told her everything about the ride back. The conversation quickly escalated into an argument, where Gage asked why they were so close all of a sudden. Liz reminded Gage about how she and Ava used to be best friends, and that Gage had met Ava through her. While Gage and Liz fight, Axle and Mr. Ricardo watches each other intently and a strange tension builds up. Suddenly, after having grown sick and tired of the quarrel, Mr. Ricardo interrupts the argument by causing all lights in the home to shut off and then flicker on and off at will. He tells Axle that he understands why he hasn't spoken and commented on how painful it is to see what the humans had done to Earth, but that it was even worse to listen to them talk, equating it to throwing one's brain into a den of aggressively comatose porcupines. He then knocks a confused Ava unconcious with a surge of purple electricity while revealing that Ricardo is not his real name. Gage is then flung across the room and into a wall by Mr. Ricardo, seemingly telekinetically, knocking him out. Mr. Ricardo reveals to Axle that his name is King, and tells him that he has waited a long time for this moment. He then transforms himself into purple lightning and vanishes into a lamp, then reappears and vanishes into another lamp again, several times, never allowing Axle to spot him in time. King finally appears behind Axle's back wearing all his gear. Through a television screen he asks, in text, if Axle remembers him, and asks the same thing through stereo speakers with sound. He then asks if he remembers "the city of Shaol. The city of a million souls you sent into the abyss?" Finally he asks if Axle remembers "all the death" and shows a big white skull on the TV screen. Axle looks behind him, but King appears in front of him instead, asking him "You don't remember anything anymore, do ya?" and proceeds to punch Axle in his head, noting that Axle still has his reflexes but not knowhow. Meanwhile Gage is having a bizzarre dream in which he falls into a door, which opens by the impact. He finds a flashlight sitting upright just in front of him, and switches it on, then proceeds to walk through the coridor and down a dark staircase. Below, in the basement, he finds a woman typing away on a typewriter. He sits down across from her and asks her what she is typing, then grabs the paper to see the lines he just spoke having been written. As he grabs the paper, the woman stops writing and slams her hands on the desk, looking at Gage with a look of annoyance. Gage stands upright and starts dancing to the stenographer while lights of different color flashes on him, and the stenographer simply continue to type away. Police choppers have arrived at Liz's apartment, flashing their headlights on the window, behind which lights are flickering constantly. Inside, King is lifting Axle high up in the air, while lightning surges from King through Axle and reaches out in lines to touch the ceiling and walls. He throws Axle onto a glass table, breaking it, but waking Liz in the process. He is about to kill Axle off, but then discovers Liz awake. He tells her to ask Axle to get his act together in 24 hours, then asks for her not to be sad. He tells her that "Here's something to distract your human little brain" and uses his powers to display an image of a diamond on the TV screen with the words "BUY DIAMONDS for some reason...", then transforms himself into purple lightning, surging into the TV screen, then outside into the electrical apparatus of one of the police choppers, continuing to another one of them, before appearing in his Chevrolet El Camino parked on the road, leaving the two choppers to fall to the ground and explode. The third police chopper, the only one remaining, follows after the car while it drives off. The electricity of Liz's apartment returns and all the lights turn on. Liz looks around at the destruction and proceeds to claim to have "the worst luck with men", then the episode ends. Cast * Scott Hampson as Axle Rubix * Josh Truax as Graydirt the Wretch * Ian Hubert as Gage Mann * Denis Mapa as Mr. Stanton * Paul Quattrocchi as Mr. Wahlberg * Jake Ynzunza as King * Amy Mayes as Elizabeth Charter (credited as Liz) * Wendy McCutchen as The stenographer * Ty Bonneville doing french fry flashbat puppetry Trivia References External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaU8LeNBD5Y Watch Episode 4 at YouTube.com] * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4603520/?ref_=ttep_ep4 Episode 4 on IMDb.com] * Official website Category:Episodes